


Fading

by Skullszeyes



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Denial, M/M, Relationship(s), Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Ohmwrecker woke up with his world dimming, he tried to push through and went to see Delirious, only to get a phone call in which Delirious and Cartoonz - both getting shot at - tell him to locate Bryce since a hitmen are coming after all of their friends. Unfortunately, Bryce is shot and currently being hunted.





	1. Chapter 1

It started around eight in the morning when he realized after he woke up that the colors around him looked dimmer, and it wasn’t because of the lack of light in the sky. The color was leeched out of the furniture and the plants in the house, even the food looked strange. It wasn’t until the afternoon when he left the house that the color returned more brighter and a little fierce than before.

He tried not to think too much about it. Not wanting to fall to paranoia, but he was worried. It happens sometimes when the person's soulmate is either injured or dying that the colors fades from the world. If the soulmate dies, the color goes with them. Sometimes a person could have a new soulmate, it depends and it's also rare.

He headed to Delirious' apartment to ask for advice to deal with it if the color does fade completely. Ohm didn't know his soulmate and wondered what was happening to whoever they were. His phone rang, brows furrowed, Delirious' name was on the screen.

“Hey, I’m on the way to your place,” Ohm said.

“Yeah,” Delirious said, voice tense, he could hear something loud in the background, it sounded like tires screeching and someone swearing. “Don’t go to my place, it’s compromised.”

“What?” Ohm stopped, glancing around the street. He was three blocks away but all he could hear was the quietness of the streets.

“Cartoonz, be fucking careful, I’m on the phone.”

“Tell him to find Bryce,” Cartoonz yelled.

“Fuck. Ohm, find Bryce.”

Ohm frowned, he walked back the way he came. “Why? What the fuck is going on?”

He could hear tires squealing and something akin to gun shots. Cartoonz was yelling something Ohm couldn’t distinguish before Delirious cursed in his ear.

“We’ve been compromised, for fuck sakes, Ohm. We have no idea where Bryce is, but Lui says whoever has our information knows where the rest of us are. I already got in contact with Vanoss, he’s making sure everyone else is alive.”

Ohm didn’t like the sound of it, he was sure they were protected, but maybe someone else slipped through Lui’s defenses. He was running down the street, hanging up on Delirious and scrolling through his contacts to find Bryce’s name. He put his phone to his ear and hoped that Bryce was alright.

His vision kept dimming, the colors straining his sight. He had to stop, lean against the wall and breath. Blinking a few times, but the colors fell, slipping away and his heart ached. Bryce didn’t answer and he cursed as he hung up.

He wasn’t sure if Bryce would be at his apartment and he didn’t live far from his and Delirious’. They lived in the same area, several blocks away from one another. He ran across the street, through a parking lot and down an alley. The colors returned fully, making him gasp at how bright they appeared before his phone started ringing.

He let out a sigh of relief when Bryce’s name lit up on his screen. He answered it as he walked across the street, watching the cars that were coming on either side.

“Ohm…”

“Bryce, where are you? Are you okay?”

He groaned on the other end, a gunshot tore through the sound and Ohm pulled the phone away from his ear. “Bryce,” he yelled, ignoring several people looking his way. He didn’t hear the sound from where he was, but he did catch the soft whistle but that could be anything.

“Ohm..” Bryce murmured into the phone.

The colors seeped in and out as Ohm headed down the street. He ignored it as much as he could, waiting for Bryce to say something, but all he did was breathe hard into the phone.

“Where are you?”

“Going west from my place..” Bryce panted.

“Are you shot?” Ohm asked, hand tightening around the phone.

He groaned. “Yes.. in the leg. Ohm.. they’re still after me. I don’t think I can get.. Far.”

“Stay on the phone with me, Bryce. And run, okay.”

“Yeah,” Bryce said, there was a short silence but Ohm could hear Bryce running. Ohm didn’t waste time as he headed down an alley, trying to figure out the right way to get to Bryce in a matter of seconds. He was shot and that would leave a trail, these guys were playing with him, letting him run and giving him false hope that he could get away.

_It was sick._

“Do you have a weapon on you?”

“No,” Bryce answered right away, panting hard.

“How many are there?”

“Two.”

He could work with two, if they had guns and from the area they were trying to assassinate Bryce. They probably only had handguns, they also probably have a car stashed somewhere close by. If he could take them both out, he could grab Bryce and get him to the car. Or maybe he could even call Delirious and Cartoonz, he wasn’t sure what they were doing, but from the sound of the phone call he had with them, they were also getting shot at.

This was something he had to take care of himself, but if they were attacked, and Bryce was too. Wouldn’t he have his own… hitmen after him too? He glanced around, it was quiet, people walking along the sidewalks, cars driving by. There was nothing out of the ordinary that could suggest a hitman, but they were able to hide in plain view, so anyone could be holding a weapon and easily shoot him in the open.

His skin crawled as he headed down an alley. His vision blurred again, the colors faded so fast that it made his heart jolt. He heard a yell in the phone, followed by a soft cry as another gunshot fired.

“Bryce, Bryce..” he called, hand gripping the phone, he ran down the alley to a street.

“Arm..” Bryce whimpered. “He shot me in the arm.. Ohm.. where are you?”

“Fuck. Tell me the street, Bryce. Tell me the street you’re near.”

“I’m in an alley, Ohm. I can’t.. Think..”

He clenched his teeth, ignoring the way the colors were practically gone, nothing throbbed with vibrance anymore. It was a stilted world, dead and empty of feeling that Ohm couldn’t take. He ran and ran, ignoring the pain in his body as he listened to Bryce groan and curse.

“Help, Ohm,” Bryce’s voice was low, quiet, uneven. It troubled Ohm, he looked around and saw the ordinary streets, nothing said there was a bleeding boy in an alley, being hunted down by two men. It was too much normalcy and the deadness of the world matched his panic.

He ran until he heard another gunshot, except this was close by and from the way Bryce yelped, they hadn’t shot him. Laughter rang close before Bryce’s heavy breathing was replaced by a painful whimper.

“Hello?” A voice that Ohm already hated entered his ear. “Who is this? Does he work for you?"

Ohm walked down the alley, teeth gritted as he caught sight of two men. One stood off to the side and to Ohm’s delight was holding a gun loosely in his right hand, while the other stood tall with a phone pressed to his ear.

His mouth went dry when he saw Bryce lying against a wall and the only thing that seemed bright in his now dull world was the blood and his strawberry colored hair. He was holding his arm, his head tilted to the side, unmoving.

Ohm felt sick as he said in a gritted tone. “When I get my hands on you, you’re dead.”

“Oh really. Threatening me while your friend here is about ready to die." The man also held a gun in his free hand and was raising it toward Bryce. “Maybe I’ll send him on his way, don’t you think.”

Ohm scoffed as he tucked his phone into his pocket and didn't bother trying to stay stealthy. He reached for the man closest, grabbed the gun and struck him in the back of the head before he could retaliate and turned the gun on the one standing in front of Bryce. Out of everything that happened when he left the house, listening to his friends getting shot at, hoping the others got away. The worst was listening to Bryce fighting his way while injured, only to get shot again and be left for dead.

It was worse than giving a man the chance to kill him.

Ohm didn’t play with his victims, it wasn’t how he and his friends worked. They got things done and that’s exactly what he did when someone threatened his friend. He pulled the trigger and ended his life.

A sheer spray of blood escaped one end as the man fell to the ground, gun clattering away from his body.

Ohm breathed hard as he ran to Bryce, kneeling down and tilting his head to the side. Bryce was breathing, his eyes were closed shut and a tear rolled down one side of his face.

“Hey, you’re okay, Bryce.”

“Ohm..” Bryce whispered, his eyes fluttered open and the brightest thing Ohm has ever seen was his eyes. They were a incandescent blue, filled with the endless shade, it didn’t blind Ohm as the other colors did whenever they appeared before him. It was the exact color that calmed Ohm down and made him relieved that Bryce wasn’t killed.

“My arm hurts,” Bryce said, grimacing.

Ohm nodded, he wasn’t sure if they should move from where they were. Bryce was shot twice, he didn’t want anyone getting suspicious. Two bodies in an alley didn’t make the matter better. “Yeah. I’ll get someone to pick us up.”

He called Delirious and Cartoonz, they briefed him that the hitmen that were after them were killed in a car accident. Lui and Nogla got out and were now on their way to a safe house. Vanoss had taken care of his own assassin, including the others. Wildcat and Mini were on their way to pick them up, they were the first to get rid themselves of their own assassins and managed to save some of their members and hunt a few down.

Delirious was just happy that Ohm and Bryce got out alive. When Ohm hung up, he grabbed the gun on the ground near the dead guy's body and looked at the clip.

“Did they follow you from your place?” Ohm asked.

“Yeah.. I got the message from Cartoonz and I left, but they.. Took out my tires and I was on foot. Didn’t get far when they decided to shoot me in the leg.” Bryce tried to laugh, he even tried to stand up, but the wounds stopped him and he settled against the wall.

Ohm looked down the alley and the surrounding building. “I haven’t been attacked yet.”

Bryce raised his brow. “Really?”

Ohm nodded, feeling slightly worried. “Yeah.” Everything was still dull, darker, less bright as it was before. Looking at Bryce made things better, but he couldn’t see anything else besides him.

“My vision keeps going out,” the words felt odd as they left his mouth.

“What are you talking about?” Bryce wondered.

“You know.. That whole soulmate thing.. About colors fading..”

“Yeah..”

“Mine keeps going out.”

Bryce didn’t say anything, he just stared at Ohm as if he was seeing him for the first time. His brows creased, yet it could be from him holding the pain in. He was putting pressure on his shoulder, but his leg was already matted with blood. He’ll have to get the bullets taken out.

“Is it still.. Like that?” Bryce asked.

“Colors are fading,” Ohm said quietly. “I thought.. Maybe..”

“What?”

“Maybe..It would go back to normal after.. Saving you.”

Bryce, again, didn’t say anything. He didn’t have enough time to when Wildcat and Mini arrived, both suited up for a fight, guns piled in the van as Mini jumped out, they helped Bryce in the van while Ohm settled beside him. They were gone in a matter of seconds, moving down the streets.

Wildcat told them each of the groups were being separated into the safehouses. Ohm and Bryce will be staying in a garment factory for the time being, along with an underground doctor. They didn’t say anything until they got there. Ohm wrapped Bryce’s arm around his shoulder as the others left and helped him up the stairs.

It was an abandoned factory, several rooms and empty tables. It smelled like smoke. They entered one room where a couch was, a girl stood inside and went to work on Bryce’s arm and leg. It took awhile as Bryce swallowed down painkillers until he was out two hours later.

“Make sure he doesn’t move for awhile,” the girl said before leaving.

Ohm looked out the window as Bryce slept, keeping the lights off and watching the day go by. He was told that he was to get rid of his and Bryce’s phones. He did right away, but as the day wore on and he woke Bryce up, just to make sure he would wake up. The sun began to set and the world became a lot darker than it was. To Ohm’s fascination, Bryce’s blue eyes glowed in the dark. He wondered if that was how it always was. If he was able to see Bryce, even when he couldn’t.

“Can you see color?” Ohm asked, the question felt weighed down as he stared out the window.

“Yeah..I can see color. Is yours still fading?”

Ohm blinked a few times, but it was still the same. “Nothing changed.”

“Maybe it’s not me.” This time Ohm looked at Bryce and gritted his teeth, he didn’t think of it, maybe because it was too much of a coincidence.

“No. I think it’s you.”

Bryce diverted his gaze from him, he caught him biting his lower lip, brows creasing. “Why?”

Ohm shrugged, he touched the window and felt the coldness in his fingertips. “I think you’re denying it.”

“Wouldn’t anyone?”

“What if I get shot, Bryce? What if I die? You’re world fades with me.”

“What if it doesn’t?”

“Then it doesn’t. You get a second chance. From my perspective, I don’t get one, I’m just glad I got to save you before the rest of my light bled out.”

**.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohm and Bryce are still running from mysterious hitmen that are out to kill them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's more angst than it should've been. Enjoy my terrible first time writing a soulmate au. I'll be writing more BrOhm stuff and hopefully do a better job.  
> Enjoy.

Two days went by since Bryce was shot twice, once in the arm and the other in the leg. He was still recovering, but he was also silent. After awhile Ohm started to see color again, but he didn’t think much about it. His mind was on the hitmen that came after them and he was sure there were more.

After buying a prepaid phone from the convenience store a few blocks from the factory. He got in contact with Vanoss and Lui. The others were lying low while Vanoss hoped to get everything sorted out. Ohm was eager to hunt these hitmen down with them, but he couldn’t leave Bryce alone. Delirious and Cartoonz were sent out of the city to find a trail, it seems Lui was able to hack a network and locate several spots in the Alamo Sea, he wasn’t entirely sure if they’d find anything, but he wanted everything covered.

Ohm understood. They were targets, all of them and he was glad how proficient his friends were taking this. Bryce wasn’t the only one almost killed. SilentDroidd was found several blocks from his apartment before getting picked up by Moo Snuckel and Basically. Fourzeroseven’s own apartment was burned down, an attempt to kill him in his sleep. Fortunately he escaped and went into hiding.

Ohm couldn’t believe that this happened in a span of a few hours. “They’re organized.”

“They also knew where we all were,” Vanoss said on the other line. “Exact place and time, they probably been watching us for days just to get our routine right before they went ahead with their plan.”

Ohm narrowed his eyes at Bryce who was asleep on the couch with a blanket. He left the room and walked down the steps. He pushed the door open and felt the evening air. It was brisk. He couldn’t enjoy the sunset.The colors were still faded, as if he couldn’t tell what was yellow or blue anymore. It was frustrating.

He sighed. “No one came after me.”

“What do you mean ‘no one came after you’?” Vanoss asked.

“Like I said, no one attacked me. Not like what happened to you guys, no one came to my house and burned it to the ground. No one shot at me. No one chased me. I haven’t been attacked.”

“Maybe they tripped and broke their neck on the way to your place.”

Ohm rolled his eyes. “Very funny. I’m just saying, it’s weird. Why would they bother skipping me when they didn’t do the same with the rest of you.”

“Why are you saying this now?”

“Because I figured they were following me and Bryce, but nothing.”

Vanoss hummed. “I’ll get Lui to hack into the camera’s around your place and phone back once we have something.”

Ohm nodded. “Alright. I’ll.. stay with Bryce.”

They hung up and Ohm breathed in slowly before he went back inside. What Ohm knew best about Bryce was that he denied a lot of things. He even denied his lifestyle. The way he held a gun, how easily he could shoot, he couldn’t kill pointblank, but he was good with a sniper.

Ohm always thought Bryce was the luckiest out of the rest of them, able to still live a life of ignorance, even though he’s striding through the destruction they created.

He leaned against the doorpost, arms crossed. _Wildcard._ That’s what they called him, someone who looks innocent enough, a smile and eyes full of light, yet like them, he was lowered into the depths of their inevitable lives. Always standing in a pool of blood with carnage surrounding them.

In this type of life. Relationships were increasingly vulnerable. None of them entered into one, nor showed that they were. Ohm tried his best, but there was something about Bryce that fitted him, he drew him in and now he wanted to hold him close.

The soulmate curse was meant to uphold the laws of life. Some went around calling it a blessing. Ohm had hoped he would never meet his soulmate. He just hadn’t realized he already did when Bryce got shot.

Ohm sat down on the couch near Bryce’s feet, he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Listening to Bryce breathe in and out before sleep took him. His dreams were as dull as his reality, blank with little color. He heard Bryce’s voice, a lull of one of the many times he sang in his ear while he went out on a mission. Tentative and sweet, his laughter lifted Ohm up and set his heart beating. It wasn’t until the smoke appeared, the flames tearing at Bryce’s skin, peeling it back, exposing bright blood before a scream so raw jolted him up.

He sucked in an air of breath, only to regret it as he inhaled heavy smoke. Bryce was shaking him, his grip tight on his arm, panic in his eyes. “Ohm.. fire.. Fire!”

Ohm grabbed his arm, pulling him to his feet, ignoring the way Bryce fell against him. He wrapped his arm around his shoulder and held Bryce’s side. The smoke had engulfed the rooms on the sides and from the looks of it, they wouldn’t be able to use the front door. He pulled Bryce into the larger room where he shot out the windows.

They stepped out onto the roof and maneuvered toward the ladder on the side, he went down first, keeping the gun in his hand as he lowered himself down.

A loud whistle shot through the air and a bullet hit the ladder above Bryce’s hand. He yelped and fell, Ohm catching him before turning his head to see where the shooter was. He could see someone in the dark, running through the tunnel before disappearing around the corner.

He would go after them, but he wasn’t sure if anyone else was around, he didn’t want to leave Bryce.

“Who was that?” Bryce asked, clutching Ohm’s arms to keep himself steady.

“Assassin. We have to go,” Ohm answered as he lead Bryce toward the train tracks. They walked through a broken concrete ledge and down the long slant. The stink of sewer was strong and disgusting, but it was the only way they could get away from whoever was hunting them.

Ohm frowned at the sewer, knowing for sure Bryce was still recovering from his bullet wounds. He couldn’t risk him getting an infection.

“Get on my back.”

“What?” Bryce asked, incredulously.

Ohm bent his knees and tilted his head at Bryce. “Hurry up. There’s a ladder across the canal that we can take.”

“You know.. This is weird since I’m taller than you,” Bryce said, grabbing onto Ohm’s shoulders and pulling himself up. Ohm ignored him and grabbed his legs, securing him before making his way through the murky water that felt was cold and sick.

He wouldn’t say that his vision was coming back, that the lights of the city was a yellowish glow and the sky was smeared of dark blue and faded pink and purple clouds. He wouldn’t say that he was slightly relieved that everything was slowly returning to its former shade.

And maybe his heart beated with a sense of hope that Bryce might be opening himself up to the possibility that they might be soulmates. He wouldn’t say it, not now anyway when another bullet streamed past them.

Ohm almost lost his footing, sucking in a sliver of air. He felt Bryce look back before reaching down and grabbing his gun from his sweater pocket. It was heavy and Ohm was relieved that it was gone. It wasn’t until the gun going off that Ohm picked up his pace.

He slowly set Bryce down and turned to see the man was gone. Bryce was still holding onto the gun, face contorted into an emotionless expression, but there was a hidden anger inside his eyes.

Ohm reached for Bryce’s wrist with one hand, the other slowly took the gun from him. “Did you kill him?”

Bryce winced at the word. “No. Coward left.”

Ohm smiled as Bryce wrapped his arm around his shoulder. “Let’s just be glad he won’t come back after finding out you’re as good as Vanoss when it comes to shooting.”

Bryce scoffed. “I’m not that good.”

“You’re one of the top three people that take the assassination contracts. Always with a sniper.”

“That one time I had a hand gun.”

“Police finding the body in the hotel room was a surprising touch,” Ohm said as they limped toward the slant that lead up to the ladder. Ohm gave the gun to Bryce as he climbed the ladder, while he took out his cellphone and dialed Delirious.

He answered right away. “Hello?”

“I thought Lui told everyone to get rid of their phones.”

“.. Why did you call if you thought I got rid of it.”

Ohm shrugged his shoulders as he climbed the ladder. “I hoped you didn’t.”

“Yeah.. well. Things have been hectic on my end. Got back into the city two hours ago, only for Vanoss and Cartoonz to leave me hanging while they go hunting. According to Lui, these guys are from a smuggler and drug cartel group. Several surviving operatives of an old job we did a few years ago. I’m thinking this is a revenge thing Oh. Vanoss told me to tell you that there was someone watching your apartment, but it wasn't until you left that they started following you in a car.”

Ohm wrinkled his nose as he crawled over the concrete ledge and reached for Bryce. His hand gripped his shoulder while limping across the tracks to another ledge. A grate was on the side that showed the underground railroad.

“Have they figured out how long they’ve been tracking us?”

“Yeah,” Delirious said, “maybe a few weeks. A month. Lui’s not sure.”

“Oh, okay.” Ohm helped Bryce off the concrete ledge as they both walked over the tracks and onto the sidewalk. It was dark and several homeless people made their home beneath the bridge.

"My assassin finally attacked us."

“What?” Delirious asked, loud enough for Bryce to hear and make him laugh.

For a second, Ohm relished Bryce’s laugh before getting back into the motion of telling Delirious what happened. He looked over his shoulder at the burning garment factory. Several firemen were already trying their best to extinguish the flames.

“Are you serious?” Delirious asked after Ohm finished explaining.

"Yeah. Looks like they were just biding their time."

They stopped at the far left corner across the street, ignoring the putrid smell coming from the canal and his soaked jeans. The homeless people mingled amongst each other, some were sleeping while others talked around a fire. A prostitute stood near the curve several feet away, dressed in a short blue leather skirt and a tight top that barely concealed her arms and lower stomach. She was shivering, quietly cursing at herself.

He didn’t want to take Bryce toward a populated area down the street, if the cops saw them, they might stop and ask questions. Ohm wasn’t in the mood in answering. There also might be more of the hitmen waiting for one of them to slip up.

He clenched his teeth and looked across the street to Simmit Alley. It was secluded and there was a bus station at the end.

“Hey. You know where the bus station is?”

“Uh.. Yeah.”

“Meet us there.”

“Right now?”

“Yes, Delirious, right fucking now. They might still be after us, and Bryce is injured, I don’t even have another clip for the gun I have on me.”

“Alright,” Delirious said, his keys clinking together. “I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

Ohm tucked the phone into his pocket and they began walking across the street and down into Simmit Alley. It was a street filled with cloth and fabrics, most of the vendors were closed down, which to Ohm, was a good thing.

“Does anything hurt?” he asked.

“No..” Bryce answered.

“Are you sure?”

“Ohm. I’m fine.”

Ohm looked around, he relished the color that was returning to his sight. It was a lot more vibrant, breathing life into the textures as if it were the first time he was seeing it. His hand tightened around Bryce’s waist, keeping him close.

“Ohm.. I don’t know.. If I should say this,” Bryce said, his head lowered, tilted to the side, away from Ohm.

“What?” Ohm asked.

“I didn’t believe it.. You know. What you said about your colors fading. I mean.. No one believes in soulmates. It only happens to rare people.. Who actually experience love. It’s not like we ever..”

Ohm knew what he was talking about, it wasn’t like they were ever in a relationship. They worked well together during missions, they joked around and said some things. But nothing ever went close to moving past friendship. Ohm hadn’t thought about it once, he enjoyed their friendship too much to ruin it. There was always a small sliver of doubt in the back of his mind. An urge to cross the boundary. He never did, not until two days ago when he felt afraid that Bryce might die.

“Bryce.. Not everything is completely laid out for us, you know. We’re good friends and maybe once you’re all healed up, this color thing will fade away.” The words ached, he felt it in his chest, it broke his heart but he would never in his dreams force this on him.

Whatever Bryce was going to say was cut short by a bullet lodging into Ohm’s shoulder. They both toppled to the ground, the gun in Bryce’s hand slid away from him.

The burning intense pain tightened and a scream left Ohm’s throat. His body washed with heat as he fell back against the ground, the back of his head slamming against the concrete. His hand reached for his shoulder where it was already soaked with his blood.

“Ohm!” Bryce yelled, but Ohm was already twisting himself around to see the man slowly walking toward them. He was like any type of cleaner, decked out in black clothes with leather gloves, some wore rubbers ones. This man held a gun toward Ohm, ignoring Bryce altogether.

Bryce moved back, his hands grasping the gun and he pulled the trigger. The man staggered back before falling. “Ohm!” He scrambled towards him, hands shaking as he gripped Ohm’s uninjured arm.

“Fuck.. Bryce.. Get Delirious.”

Bryce nodded frantically as he rummaged through Ohm’s sweater pockets. He dialed quickly and to Ohm’s surprise, the lights began to shimmer in his vision the second Bryce turned with the gun raised, the phone pressed to his ear.

The man had sat up, gun pointed at Ohm, but Bryce beat him to it. There was no hesitation, maybe panic as Bryce rose to his feet, pulling the trigger at the same time. Ohm called for Bryce in a weak tone, but he didn’t hear him as Bryce stood over the hitman, shooting him until the clip was empty.

“Delirious.. Where are you?” Bryce asked, dropping the gun and staggered back to Ohm. “We’re down the street, get over here quickly.”

He hung up and dropped the phone beside him on the ground. Bryce pushed his hand down over Ohm’s and embraced him. His body was shaking and there was a silent sob escaping him.

“Bryce..?”

“I can’t see.. Ohm..” Bryce said against his ear, his breath hot. “I can’t see. The colors are fading. It’s growing darker.”

Ohm closed his eyes, panting lightly. “It’s okay. I’m right here, Bryce. I’m not going anywhere.”

Bryce held him tighter, he pulled back and pressed a kiss to Ohm’s lips before saying a soft mantra against his mouth. “Don’t leave.. Ohm.. please don’t leave.”

“I’m not going anywhere.. Brycey.”

A car showed up, the front lights beamed bright and stopped five feet away from them. Delirious got out, running over to Ohm and Bryce, grimacing at the sight of Ohm’s sweater covered in blood.

“What happened to the.. Hitman?”

“He’s dead over there,” Bryce pointed, not looking away from Ohm.

Delirious turned his head and arched a brow. He didn’t comment as he and Bryce lifted Ohm and helped him into the car. Bryce got into the back seat with him, making sure he was held up and that the wound wasn’t punctured too deep.

“You’re going to have to get a new sweater,” Bryce said, helping Ohm out of the sweater while Delirious drove slowly down the streets.

“Damn. I liked this sweater,” Ohm said, head leaned back. Bryce ripped the sweater and began bandaging Ohm’s shoulder, tightening it, he frowned when Ohm groaned.

“Sorry.”

Ohm shook his head, turning to look at him. “It’s okay.”

“We got someone back at the safe house to look over your wound,” Delirious said, glancing at both of them through the rearview mirror.

“Thanks, Delirious.. For coming to get us,” Ohm said.

“No problem.”

Bryce moved a bit closer, he was still shaking and from the way he was staring at Ohm’s bloody shoulder. He still wasn’t able to see any color.

“It’ll come back..” Ohm said, reassuringly.

Bryce squeezed his eyes and leaned his head against the seat. He let out a deep sigh before opening his eyes. “I’m sorry.. For not believing you.”

“No one would believe that whole soulmate nonsense unless it happens to them.” Ohm’s hand found Bryce’s, intertwining their fingers.

“You guys.. Are soulmates?” Delirious asked, suddenly.

Ohm and Bryce smiled. “Yeah.. we are,” Ohm answered, moving his head closer to Bryce’s until their foreheads touched. “I’m not going to rush anything with you.”

“You’re injured, Ohm. It would be awkward if you tried.”

“You’re the one that kissed me.”

“I know,” Bryce said, squeezing his hand reassuringly.

“Everything will be okay. We’re safe.”

.

**.**

**fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. I was inspired by the whole Soulmate AU stuff. (This one simply has colors fading away when the soulmates are either injured or dying.) Since this is pretty long, I'll be separating this in two chapters. :D  
> I hope you enjoy.


End file.
